


Strangers

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Photography, Scars, Stranger shoot, Tattoos, longing looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Parvati finally convinces Lavender to do a photo shoot...with a stranger.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This story was inspired by some truly beautiful photographs by KayLa Ruiz that Frumpologist, to whom this story is gifted to, shared!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and I did those beautiful photos justice! 
> 
> Grammarly was my beta for this so any and all mistakes are my own!

“I’m begging you, please Lavender.”

Lavender let out a long suffering sigh. Parvati had been trying to convince her for months to let her photograph her. It wasn’t that she didnt  _ want _ her picture taken, it’s just that she hadn’t allowed anyone to take her picture since the war. When Greyback attacked her, he hadn’t been fully transformed but the damage he left behind wasn’t pretty. Long scars on the left side of her face from her hair line down to her neck and from the middle of her back stretching down to her hip. Not the type of body one wanted to show off in  _ boudour  _ pictures.

“You know I’m not comfortable with it.” Lavender said quietly, continuing to stock the shelves with shampoo. She owned her own beauty supply store in Hogsmeade, something she thought was sorely lacking so close to Hogwarts.

“No one wants to see my scars, you know I can’t glamour them away or I would.”

Parvati  grabbed her hand, forcing her to look up. “You are still just as beautiful as you were before the attack. A few scars does nothing to hide that, it just shows how brave you are.”

She pulled her hand away and turned away. “Fine.”

“Really? Oh that’s so great! I’ve already found the person you’ll be modeling with.”

Whipping around, dropping the box of shampoos in the process, Lavender stared at her friend with wide eyes. “What do you mean ‘modeling with?’”

The dark haired witch smirked at her. “It’s a stranger shoot, I didnt mention that?”

Glaring at Parvati, she was already thinking of excuses to back out.

“It’s not happening. I don’t want any sort of evidence of some  _ stranger _ being disgusted when he looks at me. No, I love you, but absolutley not.”

“You’ve already agreed. Trust me, he won’t be disgusted. He has his fair share of scars as well.” Parvati told her, a sly grin on her face.

“Who is it?”

Parvati was already pushing the door to the shop open when she stopped and turned back around. “I can’t tell you that, that’s the point of a  _ stranger _ shoot, love. If you have any lingerie you want to wear, make sure you bring it on Saturday.”

“But that’s in two days!” She called out even though Parvati had already shut the door. “Well fuck.”

* * *

Friday evening, Lavender was looking through her drawers at all the lingerie she owned and had never worn for anyone. Taking a sip of her wine, she ran her fingers over the silks and satins, black teddys, red corsets, never having seen the light of day. She hadn’t dated anyone since Ron Weasley and he was now happily married to Pansy Parkinson. She had been to scared to get close to anyone, choosing instead to push everyone away before they could judge her. Lavender still had friends, Parvati being the closest and oldest but she had become quite good friends with Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger as well. They all tried to set her up on dates with men they knew but she always turned them down. Best not to get her hopes up. Why she had bought lingerie when she had chosen to be celibate she wasn’t sure, sometimes it was just nice to know she had it if she ever chose to end her self-imposed celibacy.

Draining her wine, she pulled out a black lacy demi cup bra and matching knickers that hugged her bum, a Gryffindor red teddy, and a light green corset set that came with garters. Stuffing them all in her bag, she hurried to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear  _ before _ the clothes came off. Settling on a long black dress that was cut low in the back, not allowing for a bra, thin straps over her arms, and a slight that came all the way up to her upper thigh, a dress Daphne had convinced her to buy the last time they went shopping in the muggle world. Lavender knew Pavarti provided hair and make up so after finishing off her bottle of wine snuggled up in her bed, she drifted off into a restless sleep, plauged by images of a mystery man leaving her in disgust at the shoot.

Lavender was woken up the next morning by her alarm buzzing on her night stand, a dry mouth and a raging headache had her wrapping herself in her blanket and shuffling into the bathroom in search of Sober-Up potion that she knew Hermione had dropped off a few days earlier. Pulling the cork and downing the disgusting brew, she shuddered as she felt it working. Walking back to her bathroom, she threw the blanket back on her bed before heading back to shower, she only had an hour before she had to be at Parvati’s study in Muggle London. One long, hot shower later, Lavender was grabbed a muffin, her bag of clothes, and apparated away.

Parvati’s study was very warm and inviting. The waiting area had two plush sofas in a soothing cream colour with a crimson arm chair surrounding a wooden coffee table. Someone of her photographs were placed on the walls around the room, and lit candles on every surface. The moment Lavender popped into place, Parvati was there, hurrying her into the hair and make up room, passing her off to Astoria Greengrass who worked there, apprenticing as a photographer and taking care of the hair, make up, helping clients dress, and soothing nerves.

“Can I get you anything, Lav?” Astoria asked her, a bright grin on her face.

“No, I’ll just finish my muffin while you work on my hair, thank you though.” Astoria waved her off as she pulled her wand out and began waving it around Lavenders hair. “Any hints on who the guy is?”

Astoria let out a tinkling laugh. “Nope” She said, popping the ‘P’ “You know I can’t tell you, that’s the point, but you’re going to knock his socks off, I can tell you that.”

Lavender grumbled a bit as she finished her muffin, watching as Astoria set her long blond hair in gentle waves that cascaded down her back. When she finished eating, Astoria spun her chair around and began doing her make up the muggle way.

“I can tell your nervous. Don’t be, he’s fit, I can tell you that much. You’re a beautiful woman, even though I know  _ you _ don’t think you are. You just don’t see yourself properly.”

Pulling back from Astorias hands, she glared up at the younger girl. “I don’t see myself properly? Are you daft? I know  _ exactly _ what I look like, Astoria. My face is all fucked up from that maniac and that’s not even taking into account what you can see when my clothes are off.”

“Tori, I thought I told you not to let her work herself up into a fit, look at her, her face is red.” Parvati called out as she walked into the room, one eyebrow cocked up.

Lavender crossed her arms and pouted as they both laughed. “I’m not having a fit.”

“Are so” Astoria whispered in a singsong voice. Lavender glared up at her, making Parvati laugh.

“As soon as she’s done with your make up and your in your first outfit, we’ll be ready. I have the blindfold you’ll put on. Astoria will help take you into the back.”

The really ingenious part of Parvati’s studio was the enchantments she had on the different rooms. Much like the Room of Requirement, they could change to what was needed. Another ten minutes and Astoria was helping zip her into the black dress and tying a Gryffindor red silk blindfold around her face. She allowed the younger witch to help her into the room, teetering a bit on the heels she had on.

“Okay, Astoria is going to get you into place and I’m going to snap a few pictures before you both take off your blindfold, just let her move you around for a moment.” Parvati called out somewhere to Lavenders left.

She felt a tall body up against her back suddenly, her head was against what she assumed was his back. He was taller than she was, stocky too. She could hear Parvati snapping pictures when she felt Astoria grab her hand and helped her entwine her fingers with the mystery mans. His hands were big and rough, she could feel callouses on his palm as he squeezed her hand gently.

“Now, take your blindfolds off and turn around.” Parvati told them.

Taking a deep breath, Lavender reached up and pulled the silk off her eyes. She turned and looked up into bright blue eyes. She smiled shyly, pulling her hair over her shoulder so that it covered some of her scars. Taking a step back, he grabbed her hand again and she really looked at him.

Tall, red hair, freckles. He was defintely a Weasley, she just didn’t know which one. He looked good, a pair of black slacks and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up that fit him so snugly, it looked as though his muscles were trying to burst out. A few tattoos peeked out of the sleeves, he even had one on top of the hand that was gripping hers. When she looked up into his face, she gasped. He had scars, burns from the look of them, on his neck, his right cheek, and a small one just above his left eyebrow. He was giving her a lopsided grin that she couldn’t help but return.

“I’m Charlie, Charlie Weasley.” His voice was deep and had a soothing quality about it.

“Lavender Brown.” She told him, grinning when he pulled the hand he was still holding up, twisting her hand over and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. 

_ Merlin help me. _

A throat cleared somewhere to the left of them and Lavender blinked and pulled her gaze away to see Parvati smirking at them both.

__

“You’re both doing amazing, what do you think of the scene?” She asked

__

Lavender looked around and took in what was a quaint garden, fairy lights were strung in the trees that surrounded them, several rose bushes dotted a small stone path. It was magical, which was silly because it  _ was _ magic. Even though she could smell the roses and feel the leaves, it was all magic.

__

“Alright, let’s get a few more with this and then we’ll have you both get the more saucy shots,” Pavarti told them with a wink.

__

Allowing Parvati and Astoria to move them around like dolls, Lavender couldn’t help but think she was a bit glad she had finally agreed to a shoot. Charlie Weasley was fit, just like Astoria had said and he didn’t seem even slightly put off by her scars. She tensed briefly when she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind. He immediately pulled away and took a step back.

__

“Is that not okay? I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” He said, his face turning bright red.

__

She blinked up at him for a moment and then looked down at her feet. No one had ever been so gentlemanly with her. “No, no it’s fine it’s just...been awhile since anyone touched me,” Lavender mumbled.

__

Charlie tilted her chin up. “A beautiful girl like you, I imagine you have the beat the wizards and witches back with a club.”

__

Not knowing what to say, she grabbed his arms and turned herself back around, allowing him to pull her close to his body, squeezing her gently. She glanced back up at him and found Charlie staring down at her, a small smile on his face. Her hair was, as always, covering the scars as much as possible but when he twisted her around until she was facing him, he slowly pushed her hair behind her ears, his hand lovingly caressing the long scars. She could hear Parvati clicking away with her camera in the background but for once not caring.

__

They took a few more poses in the clothes they had on and then it was time, time to strip down in front of a perfect stranger. Somehow, Lavender wasn’t as nervous as she had been when she first arrived. She walked back to the changing room and shed the black dress and pulled on the red teddy. Taking a deep breath, Lavender walked out of the room and back into the studio. Charlie was quietly speaking with Parvati near a wrought-iron bed that was covered in crisp white cotton sheets. She stepped out of her heels that she had decided to wear until the moment she saw the bed, barefoot felt more appropriate, more intimate somehow. Lavender crossed the room to the bed and ran her hands across the soft sheets. Charlie was still in his slacks but he had unbuttoned his shirt and when he got near her, she looked at his bare stomach and chest in awe. He was covered in tattoos, but that wasn’t really what caught her attention, the scars, some that looked new cut across a rather impressive stomach, there was one that ran from the right side of his collar bone down to his left pec. Without conscious thought, Lavender reached out and ran her fingers lightly over the pale, jagged scar.

__

“Ukrainian Ironbelly got me there, we’d just rescued her from some poachers and was trying to protect her baby,” Charlie said roughly.

__

Yanking her hand back, Lavender blushed. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

__

He pulled her hand back, placing it on the scar. “Nothing to apologise for, love. Just a scar.”

__

She knew he meant that too. He didn’t see his scars as something to be ashamed of, they weren’t something to hideaway. She left her fingers follow the tattooed tail of a dragon that wrapped over his shoulder then back down his stomach, never taking her eyes off of his. When his hand came up, cupping her cheek, it felt so natural that she leaned into his touch. His left hand came down, hovering over her hip, his eyes questioning if it was alright to touch her. She nodded at him, gasping quietly when his large hand gripped her hip tightly, pulling her against him again before he ran his hand over her arse. Though the top of her head barely touched his chin, she leaned up on her toes, gently running her fingers over his beard, their lips ghosting over one another. Suddenly, his lips were pressing against hers, his beard scratching against her. Pulling back she grinned, the largest smile that had come on her face in years. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled back, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

__

Before she had time to think, he swooped her up and dropped her on the bed. Though she was vaguely aware of her friend flitting about, snapping pictures of them, Lavender didn’t care. When Charlie began climbing up her, pulling her arms above her head, she bit her lip to hold back the incredibly inappropriate moan that threatened to escape. To try to turn the tables on him, she pulled at his belt and helped him wiggle out of his slacks until he was in nothing but a pair of fitted boxers. Pulling her hands out of the slight grip he had them in, she pushed on his chest before pushing him over onto his back and straddling his broad hips, laughing down at the stunned look on his face.

__

After declining an outfit changed, they followed the directions Parvati called out to them for another thirty minutes before she decided she had enough for a portfolio. Lavender when to change, a little irritated with herself for only bringing a pair of leggings and a sweater to change into. Pulling the curtain back, she found Charlie leaning against the wall opposite the room, smiling brightly at her and looking delicious in a pair of grey joggers and a fitted white shirt.

__

“I hope I’m not being forward, but I wondered if you fancied getting some tea now? Maybe I could take you to dinner tonight? Or tomorrow night if you’ve got plans?” He asked, grabbing her hand again.

__

“No plans but you don’t need to feel obligated to take me out or anything,” Lavender told him.

__

Charlie gave her a confused look and pulled her forward before cupping her chin. “There’s no obligation on my part. I want to get to know you, see where this could go.”

__

Looking into his eyes, Lavender could see nothing but absolute sincerity.

__

“Alright then, tea it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
